Rash Decisions
by beautiful.unusual
Summary: "Sometimes rash decisions have the best results, Logie."


Best friendship is supposed to last through everything. That was what Logan thought. He was almost eleven when Erica had her first seizure in school, and he was the only one in the room smart enough to look for medical alert tags on her backpack. He'd saved her life that day, and vowed that from then on he would protect her.

Throughout their last years of Elementary School people didn't avoid her because of her appearance, it was more out of fear that she'd die while they looked on. Logan stuck with her; lab partners, gym buddies, and the number one project team in their entire class.

Once they entered Junior High, the fear became more of a need to outcast someone who didn't fit stereotypical "pretty girl" role. Being with her every day, Logan had barely even noticed that she'd gained any weight. He chalked it up to her body's reaction to her new medication and didn't understand why anyone would make fun of her for wanting to be healthy. But almost everyone did, and Logan had been sent to the office more times than you can count on one hand for defending her. The most memorable being the time he punched Jackson Whittemore in the face for filming one of her seizures and posting it on YouTube. He got two weeks of detention for that, but he'd do it again if he had to.

High School brought new interests for Logan, including joining the lacrosse team, where he met a few new friends. Erica was still number one, though. That would never change. She'd spent weeks telling Logan how badly she wanted to conquer the rock wall in gym.

**_"_**_It's not a good idea with your fear of heights, and your-"_ he sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "_Just stick to soccer. You're great at soccer!****__"_

But she didn't listen. She never really listened to Logan. Not when he gave her advice, or said she was beautiful, or told her that he liked her. All of that never mattered when it came from Logan. She spent too much time wanting the wrong people to love her and didn't even notice that Logan already did.

When Scott caught her after she fell off the rock wall, Logan felt incompetent. He should've been there. He should've saved her. That was his job. His Erica. When he visited her at the hospital, it hurt him even more that all she could talk about was Stiles. How quick Stiles was to help Scott. How great Stiles looked under the gym lights. It was vomit inducing.

_**"**What's so great about Stiles?_" Logan's eyes rolled as she went on listing why Stiles Stilinski was the most amazing person in the world. _**"**I could buy a jeep if I wanted. They're just not very eco-friendly. Your little boyfriend's killing the planet**"**_ was Logan's only reply.

After her second day in the hospital, Erica told Logan that she was considering surgery to flatten her stomach and he told her not to make rash decisions. She told him that sometimes rash decisions have the best results.

Logan sat down at the table and set his lunch in front of him.

"_You're sitting here?_" Kendall tapped Logan's shoulder and brought him into the conversation. "_Where's your _girlfriend_?_" He rolled his eyes and the blonde laughed.

"_I don't know. I called her dad. He said they released her yesterday._"

"_Well maybe, she's just-_" Carlos looked over Logan's shoulder, eyes wide. "_Holy shit._"

Logan turned around. High heels, mini skirt, a low v-neck and a leather jacket. All things that Logan knew Erica didn't own before. She waltzed over to their table and stopped next to Logan, grabbing his apple from his tray before taking a bite out of it.

_"What happened to you?"_

"_Sometimes rash decisions have the best results, Logie._" She kissed his nose, and walked back out the cafeteria doors. Logan couldn't help but notice how Scott and Stiles had followed. He couldn't help but hate them even more now, because he knew they only wanted her for her body. And he hated her because she probably wouldn't care.

He hadn't seen much of Erica after that and all the times that he did see her, she was with Isaac. Hanging around outside of school with Isaac, walking in the hall with Isaac, lab partners with Isaac. The last one hurt more than the others. Science had always been _their_ thing. But what hurt the most was seeing her at one of his first lacrosse games, not only with another guy, but _cheering for Stiles_.

That was when Logan concluded that he and Erica weren't best friends anymore. Logan was a friend, _Erica just didn't care_.

* * *

This monster is based on something I made on Tumblr. _Enjoy_.


End file.
